My Little Pony And RMS TITANIC
by AARON118
Summary: Pony all around World going the the bigger ship in it name r.m.s titanic and the best ship in the world to go for lest hope twilight and the other mane 6 and Spike have a very nice time on it hope you all it placese have some reviews I am try a new thing on the titanic that it got to the place to it get in to ok... :):):):):):):):):):)?
1. Chapter 1

**Introductions of R.M.S TITANIC **

With a lots of pony on board R.M.S titanic was one of the bigger in the world of Equestira one of the best ship to know by Thomas Andrews and the Captain of the ship Edward John Smith was one of the best pony on the RM.S TITANIC but for now let start from the being went titanic what getting to work on the ship for Pony around Equestira.


	2. Chapter 2 getting to know the Pony World

**Getting to know world of Pony**

Thomas Andrew was get he work done for the new ship he trying to get done but then he can not fill he body when a wright light went iin to he eye and can not see so he went black out

In Equestira in canterlot royal place

Twilight Sparkle was trying a new spell call being the best pony who make the beast thing in he/her life Spike, Rainbow Dash and Applejack,Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Princess Luna what watching to who see get went Twilight done the spell the was a unicorn pony in the library the unicorn look like in he 25 over but he got a black/gray mane and tall he coast it like a bit light red and gold init he cutie mark was look like a boat in the sea of the Equestira.

Went Thomas got up he was in a bed that he know go to bed went he was at work went the door open he was 7 pony and one dragon come in to the room he was in the 2 pony at the back was the bigger and the 6 pony was like the same side like him fist on of the pony to talk was the one on right side of the other side of the big pony said my name is Princess Celestia and that is my sister Princess Luna my Student Twilight Sparkle who said hi and Spike said hi and her other friend are Rainbow Dash said hi , AppleJack who said hi, Rarity who said hi ,Pinkie Pie said hi and that it fluttershy who is shy at the Mont what is you name by the way

my name is Thomas Andrews it nice to meet you all .

Princess Celestia said nice to meet you to Thomas and are you thinking why I am I hire Thomas yes I am how did you know by the way? My Student Twilight Sparkle was trying out a new spell call brings the best pony who have done big ship in he/her life and it look like Twilight got you hire and can you please tell us about your career in your life please.

Ok I am Shipbuilder and I build big thing that no pony can every believer the eye how big it and higher up it that back in my world I can do it hire to make new thing how about princess Celestia and Luna I build one of the Ship's in My world hire to make it marked it maiden voyage to North of Equestria so it going to take about 4 month to build it get it done there we'll be 3 classes on board 1,2,3 Class it going to be get in 4 month time for RMS Titanic to be done.

Princess Celestia ok You can use the Canterlot port to build your ship I like have for 5 month that how long you to build it ok You go and live hire or in ponyville where my student live you can stay with her to you get your job done for your ship remember in the mornings you have 5 month to get it done I well tall the workers down there to start building it ok.

I go and live your Student Twilight Sparkle and Spike as well I be down at the port at 6.45am in the morning that what time I started my work on. Princess Celestia Twilight you and Spike well look after Thomas Andrew and you can lean a lot from him about the Ship he built in he World. Twilight ok princess I well look after Thomas and tall you thing that I lean from him. As every pony went to get their launch and then went and said bye to the Princesses and got a train back to Ponyville one every pony got off the train their all went back to their home and Twilight and Spike who on the back of Thomas for their home went their got in Thomas can not believed that he is in a tree library/home.

**I do not own titanic or my little pony titanic I well being Captain Edward John Smith in to it but that can wait for now hope you all like **


	3. About the RMS Titanic

**3 months later when the RMS Titanic was not to much to get done on her as the worker's so the ship their build it was very big in the sky and in water as well as it go in to the water/sea back way and in to the duck to get the little bit of it done so it can have some text in the water and park it a as** well.

when Princess Celestia went meet up with Titanic owner Thomas Andrew princess Celestia ask for 8 1 class tickets for her student and her friends and Spike as well and one of my work at the palace is it ok to you Thomas and by the I got you a new captain as a new unicorn pony look like in he 40 he coast is blue and for the Mane and tall is Gray and cutie Mark is a 5 While Star went the pony so the look in my he said Thomas is that you.

Yes it is Captain Edward John Smith as for princess Celestia she like to know how the pony who is it princess Celestia this is Edward John Smith the captain of my business for the boat in my world he is a very good friend to me that how we know me. Princess Celestia ok I was only thing that all and is the boat getting on by the way. It me a little more to go be for it is done. Princess Celestia wow it got 3 months and it nearly done. I can not wait for it maiden voyage I am off back to the palace now see you all later

As time went on when every pony went home from work on the train back to ponyville. Was a nice trip as the next day start Thomas was talking to Rarity for coast that he can have for the ship every day went that was Done Rarity little sister Sweetie belle and Appleboom, scoolatoo was talking to him about his cutie Mark

Piv Twilight

As she was reading a book about boat a letter come from spilke and was ask to read it for her

Dear Twilight

I have got you and your friends a tickets for the titanic as 1 class tickets and one for spike he is with he New meet so on the day titanic read to go I like him to go with Thomas Andrew you tall the other as well I will be their on the day to said good bye to you went you go on the RMS Titanic and right to me how your time on it go and have a great time I like go on it as well but I Can not see you soon

From

Princess Celestia x


	4. Chapter 4( 1 Day on The RMS Titanic)

**next day when Twilight went tall the other of the mane 6 about the Tickets for titanic the girl can not believed that Princess Celestia got them 6 Tickets**

As all the mane 6 was in Twilight library/home when she get the tickets to the other it was not a 3 class or 2 class but a 1 class tickets for the ship the day went she sail to north of Equestria.

the mane 6 all went of to get the cost that their what to take on board titanic for week on it. went their all done packing up for a cruise Holiday for the fist time on sea. twilight ask spike to send a latter to the princess to stay or at the place for about 9 week.

as twilight and the other of the mane 6 got on to the train for canterlot.

**4 months have go by Thomas was helping Spike to pack for the big time in he life but the mane 6 do not know at tall when Thomas and Spike are ready to get to the ship be for every pony do.**

went the cart that pull by 4 pony from princess so their can not take the train when their got to the port for r.m.s titanic

Spike can not believed how big the ship he going on and can not wait to see Twilight and the Other as well

So time went Twilight Sparkle and the other of the Mane 6 and Princess Celestia and Luna and pony around South of Equestria was having to the Big ship in The port in Canterlot Princess Luna can not believed how Thomas come up with is Ship of he's it like the Biggest Ship in the Equestria History as the 1 class tickets was call up first the Mane six and said their good bye to the Princesses who said see you all soon when their got on to TITANIC one off the officer from titanic took aM to their the owner is waiting at to see an.

As the titanic 4 class officers took the Mane six as for Thomas and Spike was talking to captain Edward Smith Spike lean a lots from him when they waited for their Friends went spike see twilight and the other he went and get an a big hug


End file.
